1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD panel and a manufacturing method of an opposite substrate thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD panel with hybrid spacers and a manufacturing method of an opposite substrate thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
LCDs, having advantages of high image quality, small volume, light weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption, and wide application range have replaced cathode ray tubes (CRTs) and become mainstream new-generation displays. A conventional LCD panel is constituted by a color filter substrate, a thin film transistor array substrate (TFT array substrate), and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. However, the resolution of the LCD panel is poor, the pixel aperture ratio is low, and misalignment may easily occur when the color filter substrate and the TFT array substrate are bonded.
To solve the above problem, a conventional LCD panel is formed by a COA substrate, an opposite substrate, a plurality of spacers, and a liquid crystal layer. The spacers and the liquid crystal layer are disposed between the COA substrate and the opposite substrate, and the spacers are used to maintain the cell gap between the COA substrate and the opposite substrate. In the LCD panel, as the color filter film is directly formed on the TFT array substrate, misalignment will not occur easily. Moreover, the LCD panel achieves a good resolution and a high pixel aperture ratio.
However, it should be noted that the above conventional LCD panel adopts ball spacers. Since the distribution of the ball spacers is difficult to control, and the ball spacers may located at different height levels due to the roughness of the surface of the TFT array substrate, the ball spacers cannot provide uniform cell gap between the TFT array substrate and the opposite substrate. Therefore, it is difficult for the LCD panel to maintain the cell gap between the COA substrate and the opposite substrate under the pressure of an external force, and thus the optical characteristic of the display panel is affected, leading to a non-uniform display.